A Tale of Three Dragons
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: Suzuya, Reishou is a hyperactive child. He's the class clown, the 'uber-bishounen,' the boy who smiles 24/7. He can't speak, but that doesn't stop him from making friends. However, he has a secret, a secret that almost nobody knows of... And that secret is about to be unveiled for all to see. OC-ProtagonistXHarem, Rated T for Teen
**Hello everybody, and welcome to one of my latest stories for Highschool DxD~! Now, many of you might be asking, "How come you haven't updated Highschool DxD ALT?!" The answer to that is because of school work, life in general... and procastination, the worst enemy to writer's everywhere, surpassing even writer's block. Anyway, this story was originally meant to be published by my friend, Shirou Fujimura, whom you may recognize for his words such as "A Devil Reborn," "The Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan," and his latest entry, "I'm Not That Kind Of Hero." All of them are incredible stories, and I highly recommend you check them out if you haven't already! Unfortunately, he also has self-esteem issues, so please, be patient with him, especially since he's had to deal with a shit ton of critiques, mostly flamers though. -_- Seriously, do these people have nothing better to do other than shit on other people's works?**

 **Anyway, this story focuses on an Issei replacement, which some might be tired of, but this kind of protagonist is going to be unique... or at least, so I hope, as he is a mute. Also, while he will be affiliated with the Occult Research Club, he will not be apart of Rias' Peerage. He is strictly his own man. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story to the fullest! Allow me to welcome you to my latest masterpiece, _A Tale of Three Dragons_!**

* * *

 _ **Happiness** is the secret to all beauty. There is no **beauty** without happiness.  
-Christian Dior_

* * *

 ** _A Tale of Three Dragons_**

 _Volume 01_ : **Life 01: Pilot**  


"Hey man... are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Come on, it will! Trust me!"

"But... where did you even hear this from?"

"One of the girls. What? Didn't you know? Suzuya-senpai is notoriously known for his sweet tooth!"

"How the heck would anyone know that? I mean, isn't he supposed to be mute?"

"You'd be surprised what you can learn, man."

Several students were lying in wait, hidden by anything useful they could get their hands on: camoflauge to hide themselves, bushes to act as cover, some of the more athletic teens hiding up in the trees. All students were dressed in uniforms, as one would expect. Male students wore a buttoned dress shirt with a red tie, complete with the formal black slacks. Female students wore a pinstripe white shirt with a lacy black tie, along with something akin to a cape draped around their shoulders, and a red skirt bearing a white rim. Currently, all of them were lying in wait, using whatever was around to hide themselves from their intended target.

The small patch of woodland in Kuoh Academy wasn't large, but it was enough to provide students with a sense of relaxation and relief, especially with how wonderful nature could be at times. Some of the faculty believed it would help the students relax for when stress came upon them while enrolled here, though they hadn't really expected it to be used in the way it was now. Although, it should have been expected, especially since their second-year student was quite, how to put it... energetic?

All the students were hidden around in a circle, while in the center of a small patch of clearing was what looked like a pack of lolipops. Strange way of baiting someone, but they knew it would. There were quite a number of stories about their target's legendary sweet tooth... and his black hole of a stomach. The pack of sweets was being held up by a fishing line, which was being held steady by a fishing pole, being held by one of the members of Kuoh Academy's fishing club, a fisherman's hat resting above his head with a confident smirk. "We'll get you this time, boy..." he said in the same tone most fisherman would use when seeking valued prey. "Mark my words...!"

One of the students gulped, sweat pouring down his face. One of the girls looked at their watch.

"Any second now..."

Then, they all grew silent when they heard the sound of rustling bushes. Eyes snapped open, but no one dared to move, no one dared to make a sound. They wouldn't waste this chance... not by a long shot.

Then, something leaped out of the bushes, a black blur that jumped high into the air, legs swung in with arms flying behind them. Whatever it was, snagged the back of sweets with it's mouth, tugging on it so strongly that it caused the student holding the fishing rod to be pulled out of the tree, heading straight for the ground. He slammed into the grass, face first while his fishing gear clattered to the ground. No kind of bone-snapping sound was made, so they assumed he was alright and ignored him and his groans of pain, leaving him to be forever forgotten.

They say his groans of pain can still be heard in the woods to this very day.

Everyone immediately became alert when the blur landed on the ground, skidding to a halt, placed in a crouch. It was a young male, 16 years old with white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform, but it lacked the tie, a brown belt hanged off to the side of his waist lazily, and the sleeves were rolled up to the forearms. If he had pale skin, he could easily be mistaken for an albino. In his mouth was the assortment of lolipops, all of them stuffed in his mouth... and still in their wrappers.

Now that they're target was confirmed, the students leaped up to their feet. "SUZUYA REISHOU-KUN!" one of the girls declared, a fierce smirk of determination etched into her face as she stabbed an accusing finger at him. "WE HAVE YOU NOW!"

The student named Suzuya stood up to his feet, sucking on the bait despite the fact that they were in their wrappers before turning to the students, his face as calm and cool as a cucumber, despite the fact that perhaps nearly all of the entire first year classes were gathered, along with several second and third year students.

Then, he grinned. Without speaking a word, he turned on his heel, and took off like a bat out of hell, sprinting at full speed. In response, the students pumped their fists into the air, and chorused, "CHARGE!" With a charge equivalent to the stampedes of wild buffalo, the students took off after him, all of them leaving the forest in search of the second-year student. He was several yards ahead of them, still grinning like an idiot, though he had taken out the lolipops from earlier and removed the wrappers, not wanting to ruin the sweetness to them.

Suzuya Reishou was not your average student in Kuoh, which had been, at one point, an all-girls academy. He was athletic and highly acrobatic, being to the point where some could possibly describe him as a circus clown hyped up on ten shots of electrified espresso, and already on a sugar rush. He was very friendly, perhaps a bit clumsy, but he was very well liked, even if he had done some perverted things. The boys were pissed that he seemed to get away with it, but then they understood why: he had used the feared weapon known only as 'the dreaded Puppy-Dog Eyes technique'. How could anyone retain anger towards him when he looked at them with such adorable eyes, typing or writing words like "I'm sowwy." to them. Couldn't be done.

He was a renowned glutton, being able to eat large amounts of food, and had a fearsome sweet tooth to match. How he retained his small figure was one of the Seven Wonders of Kuoh Academy. Some suspected these types of events were his exercise, but there was no way this would suffice considering he very nearly eats several buffet restaurants into bankruptcy every time he steps outside.

However, it was none of these facts that made him so strange and unique, compared to the other students.

What made him different was that he couldn't talk. Suzuya Reishou was a mute.

Sure, he could do laughs, giggles, groans, sighs, and other vocal gestures, but he mostly relied on his handwriting, sign language, and texting. No one was sure why he wasn't able to talk. Perhaps it was out of choice, perhaps it was an injury that occurred when he was young, perhaps it was a mental illness... Even the faculty was in the dark. Even still, the boy was cheerful and bright, his joyous nature bore a radiance on par with even the sun.

One female student remarked that such a cheerful and outgoing boy shouldn't have existed... but they certainly did. He was the prime example. He was also known to be something of a goofball, messing around and making a fool of himself. His classmates could still vividly recall him actually getting up on his desk and dancing on it, right in the middle of class! Why? Who knows. The reason has been widely debated. Of course, with such an attitude and bright personality, no one could truly hate him.

Perhaps it was because of his rumored 'uber-bishounen' looks that he was somehow able to rope the students into playing with him. In retrospect, it was almost like watching high-school kids being grade schoolers again, playing around with a kid who had the mentality of a child.

Right now, Suzuya had only one thought:

 _'This is so much fun!'_

For this was indeed a game to young Suzuya, a way to bond as friends and classmates. He enjoyed the time, energy, and spirit they poured into each attempt to capture him. Even if they never succeeded in besting him, he enjoyed how fulfilled and happy they seemed nonetheless. With each attempt, they came closer and closer. Sure they were still far from being able to catch him, but they were improving was the point.

Suzuya just kept running, feeling oh-so jovial as the sounds of his pursuer's footsteps remained within earshot. Of course he wouldn't go all-out right away. If he made it too obvious, they would think it was impossible and just give up. That would mean the end of the game and that was no good! Suzuya didn't want to win. He never once cared about it. What's the point in reaching a destination if you didn't care about the journey to get there?

While he was smiling to himself, seemingly oblivious, a line of students dressed in Archer Club uniforms rose amongst the brush, drawing blunt arrows while keeping their eye on their target. They were amongst the best the Archery Club had to offer, their eyes sharper than any normal human (or so they claimed). Making sure to keep as silent as possible, they had one of their treebound "operatives" throw down a sweet treat from her high up perch. Their treebound operatives were students whom they had set at various trees in these woods, hoping to keep a constant eye on Suzuya and eventually get the drop on him.

Suzuya's eyes lit up like a kid at a candy store...Well, they lit up like Suzuya if he were at a candy store despite there only being the one piece laying in the grass in front of him. Regardless though, this was a happy day for Suzuya. He reached down to pick up the piece of candy-

"ARCHERS! FIRE!"

Suzuya's ears twitched at the sound of wooden bows bending back to accommodate the arrows being aimed. His head immediately moved back and forth, alarmed. The moment he felt the sound of arrows moving into the air, he leaped down to all fours, picking up the latest "lollipop capture" in his mouth before scurrying off, possessing movements consistent with a true animal.

With arrows flying at incredible speeds (for normal humans that is), Suzuya ran forward on all-fours, ducking, bobbing, and weaving through the air, avoiding the arrows and making sure not to get into the nets that were so skillfully attached to the shafts. They were getting better and better. For their first couple attempts, they had tried using blunt-tipped arrows to slow him down or temporarily incapacitate him. Of course he easily dodged them, but those methods were decommissioned due to the potential harm that could come to others, such as when one stray arrow almost hit one of their fellow archers before Suzuya leaped forward and tackled the target out of the way.

TECHNICALLY, that counted as a capture since someone managed to "tag" Suzuya (or rather it was the other way around since Suzuya was the one who touched her), but nobody felt they could take such a victory in good conscience. Besides, there was no satisfaction if Suzuya was the one who handed it to them. So they just decided to keep playing, hoping to win on their own. Still, they decided to take to less dangerous methods that would still prove useful. They replaced anything metal or possibly hazardous with wood, plastic, rubber, or other such less dangerous materials. It was made into something of an unofficial rule of their "game".

Suzuya couldn't help but snicker to himself. If anything, that rule made them even MORE fun to play with! Since they weren't allowed to use things to bring physical harm, they've only gotten more clever. This was the kind of mental and physical exercise that really made them think and work. It has been said that since the "Suzuya Hunts", as they were called, started, the achievements of the clubs and the students in academics have only seemed to increase as a result of the knowledge and exercise they gained from this "game".

It was nice when so much could be gained just from playing a game. Some suspected this was even Suzuya's true intentions.

Of course it wasn't, but it made Suzuya blush when made to think that everyone thinks so highly of him.

Suzuya blinked several times, not having even realized he was still running. He had been so busy reminiscing that he completely ignored the movements of his body. Playing this game had become something of a second nature since he first entered Kuoh Academy. He kept running and running, sometime leaping into the trees and traveling branch to branch to avoid the numerous traps and pitfalls they had set for him (of course the pitfalls had pillows at the bottom or else it would violate the "No physical harm" rule.

"Gotcha! Soccer team, fire! Track team, prepare for pursuit!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Suzuya noticed several students in soccer jerseys pulling back their legs before unleashing incredibly kicks, launching red, rubber balls at him as opposed to the significantly harder and more painful soccer balls. Rubber or not, Suzuya had next to no trouble avoiding them, catching one of the projectiles and using it to knock away the others that were unleashed at him.

After the soccer team ran out of balls, Suzuya noted the fast-paced sound of breaking twigs and the crunch of feet stepping on grass, indicating the distance between him and the Track Team.

As he casually reverted to running on all-fours again, Suzuya couldn't help but ponder to himself as to why they all deemed it necessary to change. Track team was understandable, but why the soccer team or the Archery Club? They weren't really sweating much since they remained stationary and just fired projectiles. They had to change back into their uniforms at some point, didn't they?

-That was when Suzuya's instincts kicked in against, he skid to a stop in the middle of the woods, noting something suspicious about the land ahead. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was seriously up with the area in front of him.

Suzuya squinted his eyes, placing a finger under his chin in a way that could only be described as "adorable". He took two steps forward, extending his hand out to touch the air in front of him. Something about this was definitely suspicious, but he wasn't sure what-

And THAT was when Suzuya's hand was obstructed by the sensation of canvas.

Sticking out his tongue, Suzuya scratched his finger up and down on the previously unseen obstruction, looking quite childish as he took into account the fact it was a trap. He seemed so amazed by the detail, stunned even that they had been able to make it blend in so well with the background.

 _"Bwahahahaha!"_

Suzuya looked up at the two trees that were a fair amount of distance from each other. Suzuya wasn't quite sure how long this canvas was, but he was certain it at least extended between the two trees. This was no mere trick to slow him down or a mere wall. This was here for a reason. He assumed the two students holding paintbrushes wearing smirks on their faces and smocks smeared with paint over their clothes. It was not entirely efficient as their faces also possessed smidges of paint.

"You were foolish to wander into this place, Suzuya-kun." One of them, a First-Year girl, said in a playful, cliche villain voice.

"Now you have fallen right into the trap of we, the Art Club!" The other girl, a Second-Year, proclaimed, crossing her arms with a satisfied expression. She placed her fingers in her mouth, inhaling through her nose before emitting a powerful, high-pitched whistle.

A signal.

The ground started to shake around Suzuya, confusing and interesting him as he contemplated the incredibly small possibility of an earthquake occurring in this region of Japan. There was no way that these tremors were part of some kind of quake or natural disaster.

He couldn't help but notice that the tremors seemed to grow stronger with each passing second.

 _ **NEEEEEIIIIIGGGGHHH!**_

 _'Eh,'_ Suzuya thought to himself, _'Was that a horse I heard just now?'_

 ** _NEEEEEIIIIIIGGGGHHHH_!**

Blinking, Suzuya placed his head to the ground, looking behind him by looking through the area between his legs, gasping as he noticed the upside down horses that were quickly approaching from behind, their riders urging them on to continue the pursuit initiated by their masters. Apparently the canvas was meant as an attempt to route him. That left only three paths: One heading towards the horses, one heading towards the Track Team and other clubs, and the one path left for him which undoubtedly possessed even more traps.

Suzuya's grin grew even wider. He was going to get to outrun horses today! The game got more and more fun every single day! How exciting~!

"Let's go, Equestrian Club!" Their leader proclaimed.

Suzuya waited for them to get close, wanting to wait so long that he was almost literally right within their grasps. That's what would have made it fun, the suspense of almost getting caught.

They were almost on him in 3...2...1-

 _ **DING DONG! DING DING DING DONG!**_

The sound of the school bell cut through the previously tense area, forcing everyone to freeze in place as if under some sort of divine order or spell.

The Equestrian Club immediately stopped in their tracks, some of the riders stopping so abruptly that they were almost flung off of their mounts.

Some let out sighs of defeat while others let out disappointed whines. Others simply closed their eyes and accepted what was their umpteenth defeat.

"Aw maaaan!"

"We were so close this time..."

"Well, at least we don't have to crouch down anymore..."

"So close though. We almost got'em this time."

One by one, the students stopped in their tracks or came out of their various hiding places, the treebound students climbing down with the grace of a one-legged chicken, some of them landing comically on their butts.

Recognizing this as his win, Suzuya pulled out his phone, rummaging through his music before selecting a track that said "Final Fantasy Victory Music".

A few students smirked while others giggled at the adorable and comical music Suzuya played after each and every game that ended in his victory.

With that done, everyone began paying incredibly special attention as he began typing something into his cellphone.

One of them, today's "elected orator" (the person designated to read Suzuya's official announcements before or after each game), leaned forward and read what Suzuya had typed.

 **[Way to go, everybody~! That was really fun~!]**

Suzuya bowed before typing something else into his phone.

 **[You all did really good today and I'm glad everyone was really happy this time around!]**

"Yeah, but we still lost..." One of the girls groaned.

 **[Yeah, but losing is the only way you learn. If you only win and win, you have nothing to learn from. Besides, we all had fun and you were really amazing today!]** Suzuya bowed to everyone. **[Thanks for the fun! But we had best return to the school buildings now.]**

There was a strong feeling of agreement as a mass exodus began to head back to the Kuoh Academy campus, their break gone for the day.

This was how it went. Everyday, Suzuya issued his game at break-time. By this point, everyone's learned to work together and plan their strategies long before the time of the game, proving themselves incredible when it came to foresight.

Suzuya tapped on the shoulders of two familiar girls who passed by him, the girls from the Art Club. They both stared at him in confusion.

 **[Sorry, but...You two might want to consider getting longer skirts...]**

Suzuya strongly bowed his head in apology, blushing deeply. The girls, too, blushed deeply as they understood their fellow student's message. They pulled their skirts down, feeling embarrassed by the fact that Suzuya had seen their panties.

While a part of him felt apologetic, Suzuya would forever treasure the beautiful sight of their panties he beheld, saving the images in his mind for all eternity.

Suzuya crossed his arms, doubling back through the forest to ensure that whoever had yet to hear the bell made it to class.

* * *

As the white-haired mute walked through the forest, a young woman watching the game through a window stared at him with intrigue. She was very beautiful, possessing a foreign look that set her apart from her Japanese peers, bearing long, crimson red hair that ended past her hips, and sparkling sapphire eyes. Her figure was the envy of all women, as her curvey nature was emphasized through how tightly strained the uniform was. She had watched the game from beginning to end, though she had initially written it off as mere childish antic played by the other students in the first year classes, perhaps as a way to alleviate their stress, given the school year was half-way over for them. After a while, though, she noticed that it wasn't just the first year students, but also several second and third years as well. That fact had garnered a bit more of her attention, though when that white-haired boy showed up, her interest was immediately piqued.

"Akeno," she called out as she retreated from the window, heading back further into the room. The room she resided in was very fancy and well-polished with it's fine furniture and nick-knacks that brought out the livelihood in it. A few paintings hung on the ways, each depicting beautiful landscapes or simple drawings that displayed the painter's passion for art. The red-haired woman sat down on a fine leather sofa that was quite comfortable, able to fit so much as three to four people. In front of her was a wooden table, and on top of it, a black and white chess board with pieces lined up, some having already been lost. To a spectator's point of view, it was clear that the black side had the advantage, but strangely, the King piece was differently colored from the rest, being a glowing, almost shifting shade of red. "Who is that?"

The person she was addressing was girl around her age, possessing alabaster skin and mesmerizing violet eyes, her silky black hair tied back into a ponytail with a green ribbon keeping it in place. Just like the redhead, her form was also something to be envied by other women, as her bust seemed a bit more strained, and quite possibly bigger than her friend's. She held a cup of steaming tea in her hand as she looked out the window, seeing the person of her friend's interests before a pleasant smile crossed her face. "Ah, I believe that's Suzuya-kun." she answered as she set down the cup of tea next to the chess board, which her friend was glaring at with scrutiny. "A first year student. I hear he's quite the hyper child, if the complaints from Sona-kaichou are to be believed." A slight giggle escaped her as her hand touched her cheek. "Don't tell me... Are you interested in your adorable little kouhai, Rias?"

The redhead, now named Rias, rolled her eyes, shaking her head in dismissal. "Not in the way your thinking, Akeno." she said before a smirk crossed her face as her hand coiled around the head of the remaining pawn pieces, lifting it up before placing it right up in front, being only a few spaces away from the white Bishop piece. "And checkmate." Akeno's eyes widened slightly as she observed the board for a few seconds, staring at the pieces as if trying to solve a puzzle before she finally noticed the web her friend laid out for her.

The raven-haired woman pouted. "Oh, that is hardly fair, Rias."

Rias' only reply was grinning back at her. "All is fair in love and war, Akeno." she teased before standing up, moving around the table and towards the bathroom. "Could you please get me a spare change of clothes? I'll be out in a bit." Akeno nodded as she went over to the drawer as Rias entered the restroom, already beginning to disrobe herself while she began to heat up the water. As she did so, her mind raced back to that childish game the other students were playing earlier, and how the mute was playing. A frown settled up her face as she stared up at the ceiling, allowing her shirt to fall to the ground as her arms snaked around her back to unclasp the black bra around her. "Suzuya-kun, huh..." she muttered his name before a smile spread across her face. "Interesting."

* * *

Not two seconds before the class bell rung had Suzuya launched himself into the classroom, sliding straight into the room as if he were a baseball runner sprinting for home base. The students paused, turning to the large dust cloud that encroached the back of the room before the mute himself leaped up, grinning like an idiot while holding up a "v" victory sign. This earned several chuckles and laughs and giggles from the students while the boy merely smiled. Their cheerful demeanor continued, even as they took their seats and the door slid open to reveal their teacher. When she walked in, the chatter had immediately ceased, and the boys couldn't help but blush, and the girls felt slightly envious. Suzuya, who sat cross legged on his chair, merely smiled happily.

The teacher was beautiful, her hair colored a deep luster of violet, and her eyes as brown as chocolate. She wore a business-like suit; a dress shirt that was unbuttoned near the top to allow breathing room, revealing a small portion of her cleavage. It wasn't enough to be considered inappropriate, but it provided a sexappeal that garnered much attraction from her male admirers. Over it was a black formal jacket which hugged her slender torso as well as her black pants. When she entered, she provided a sway of the hips and a confident smile, though it was not for the reasons one might think. She stood before her students, hand at her hip with the other remaining at her side.

"Alright, kiddos!" she barked, still grinning. "Listen up! As you all know, the last half of your school year here is about to come to an end, so you know what that means!" The class groaned, whereas Suzuya pouted. They all knew what she was talking about. In fact, just about any student knew what it was, and they dreaded it.

It was the feared Finals.

"Now, since we're going for the home stretch..." she removed her hand from her hip, and slammed it straight into her palm. "Let's show the upperclassmen not to underestimate the first years! All in favor, say aye!"

Every single person in the classroom shouted, "AYE!" The teacher's grin broadened, and class had officially begun. Maya Hibiki was perhaps one of the more energetic teachers at Kuoh, but it was because of her energetic behavior that everybody loved her. She always strived to have her students become some of the best, and went to great lengths to ensure that they would succeed. It was perhaps because of that fact that anyone that found themselves in her class enjoyed and adored and admired her for her charisma and cheery nature. Of course, it only became even more incredible with the inclusion of one peculiar student in this class: Reishou Suzuya, otherwise known to everyone in the school as the _**Hyperactive Number One Student of Kuoh Academy**_ , a title he carried with pride. Anyone that had Maya Hibiki as their teacher, and Reishou Suzuya as their classmate, were sure to have one bright and cheery school year.

Of course, there was one fact that very few people are aware of, a fact that is known to all among the faculty, and only a handful of people of the students know of. This fact was that Maya Hibiki was a mother... and Reishou Suzuya was her child. They were not blood related. Suzuya was adopted at the tender age of four, having been found and adopted by her at the orphanage. Even back then, he was as silent as he was now, but medical records showed that there was no damage to his throat whatsoever. That led to the probability that Suzuya couldn't speak because of mental problems. The reason behind Suzuya being in an orphanage was due to a car accident a year prior to his adoption, which cost him the lives of his parents. The police who conducted the investigation behind the accident believe that it was perhaps psychological damage that prevented him from speaking, or perhaps child abuse. They had not ruled out that possibility, and investigated every possible angle. Nonetheless, when Maya found him at the orphanage, she had become attached to him immediately, especially seeing that bright and cheery smile on his face as he played with the other orphans.

Even after losing his parents, Suzuya never stopped smiling. The directors at the orphanage were glad for this, as he immediately became friends with the other children on his first day, but some displayed worried about his mental state. He never talked much about his parents, nor did he speak much of the accident that claimed their lives. Maya believed that smile was just that, a smile. A mask he wore to hide away the pain. Why a child his age would want to put up this front, she didn't know, and while try as he might to put up the face of the ever child who is all grins and smiles, she could see the faintest pain behind those red eyes. She wondered at first whether or not it was her motherly instincts that were acting up at the last moment, or perhaps her interest and caring nature in the child in the first place that led to her adopting Reishou. The other children were sad to see him go, but he promised that he would come by to see them all every now and then. Most children were unsure or hesitant to accept their new parents, and take time to get used to their new home.

Suzuya was not like most children. He had immediately taken a liking to Maya, and settled into the Hibiki residence easily. Since the day he was brought to her front doorstep, they were immediately close. It was as if they truly were mother and child.

But... as far as Maya was aware, Suzuya had a normal and simple life. And that was how he preferred it, that she wasn't aware of the problems that she would no doubt become aware of somewhere along the future.

As class droned on, Suzuya listened to the lecture intently, a goofy smile on his face before he noticed something down on the campus grounds. Having been placed at the window, he got a good look at the front of the school grounds, and found a sight that made his smile brighten. Thought it was small and easy to miss, he saw a familiar sight laying on top of the brick wall attached to the metal gates, staring back at him. He gave it a small wave, a sign that he would visit them when class was over.

* * *

"What a backwater town..."

That was the only opinion the figure could give as she surveyed the city of Kuoh down below her. Had anybody seen her, they would have mistaken her for a bird, or most likely a crow, given the feathered, ebony black wings that rested behind her shoulders. She was perhaps the embodiment of a cold beauty, with a beautiful face that resembled near perfection, her luscious pink lips set into a scowl of disdain. Her figure was slender, her skin without blemish nor stain, and her figure a finely-shaped hourglass. Her attire was little more than black leather, straps moving in various directions with spikes at the shoulders and at the heel. Her posture was set into lazy boredom, legs crossed over one another with a hand cupping her cheek, staring down at the town with disinterest. Her violet eyes gazed at it with apathy while her silky black hair flowed through the breezes that past by her.

She just couldn't understand why she was sent here. She didn't question her orders, as they came directly from her superior, the person she loved and admired more than anything else in the world. That being said, she still didn't quite understand why she was here, but she never questioned it. Kuoh was a city of little interest to her, and why should it? It was nothing more than a city of lazy pathetic lower beings, though she did receive a few letters from her friend, Kalawarner, that there was some excitement to be had, though the context of such letters had only made her roll her eyes when it involved seducing younger men than herself... which was saying a whole lot, given how old she was. Heck, just about almost all of them were nearly a century old! But, getting back on topic, her orders were to simply observe someone in the city. She was given a picture of the person that had suddenly interested her superior, but she would receive the details from Dohnaseek, another of her ilk tasked with watching over the town.

With that said, caution was advised. Backwater town it may be, it was still the territory of both the Pillars of Gremory and Sitri, and given that, she dared not want to imagine what would happen if they violated the peace here. If they had, a fate worse than death was sure to be upon them, and death was not exactly high on her priorities. She sighed to herself as she began to fly to where her friends were, stationed at a small rundown church at the outskirts of the city. As she did so, she pulled out a small paper from out of her cleavage, little more than a small photograph. Her target was printed on it, having the brightest grin the beauty had ever seen on someone, hair as white as snow, and crimson red eyes. He was lying on his side, propping his head on his hand while stroking the back of a black creature with a bell around it's neck.

Raynare hummed. "He's pretty cute..." she muttered with some interest. "But why would Azazel-sama be interested in some human?" She shrugged her shoulders. It was not her place to pry, and nor was it her place to question him. If she wanted to make him proud of her, she would fulfill her orders, and observe him. Still, though...

She wasn't kidding when she said he was cute.

* * *

"I figured I would find you here, Suzuya-kun."

The white-haired mute in question was sitting atop the small roof to the entrance of the rooftop, a wired fence surrounding the entire area as to not allow a student to fall to their death. He was laid out on his side, propping his head up against his hand whilst leaning on his elbow, set comfortably as he smiled, stroking the back of his friend. It was a black cat with gold eyes, a red ribbon tied around their neck with a bell, nuzzled up against him, purring in pleasure. When the words registered to him, Suzuya looked to his right to see a young woman standing below him, her hands at her hips. She wore the girls' uniform, which was slim-fitting on her already slender form, bearing black hair and violet eyes, a pair of thin-rimmed glasses sitting atop her nose. She held a strict disposition around her, evident by the serious look on her face, as well as the intensity of her orbs. Her arms were folded over her chest, currently scrutinizing the young teen.

Suzuya stopped petting the cat, much to it's disappointment, and signed, _'Ohayo, So-chan. What can I do for you?'_

Sona Shitori sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I believe we have talked about this before, Suzuya-kun." she said in exasperation. "It's Sona. Not 'So-chan.' Also, I do not believe I ever gave you permission to refer to me in such a friendly manner."

Suzuya pouted as he signed again. _'Whaaaaaaat? Does that mean you don't think of me as a friend?!'_ he signed in mock hurt, crying anime-style tears. _'Gaaaaah! Kuro-chan! So-chan's being a meanie!'_

The Student Council President felt her eyebrow twitch when the cat gave her a glare, letting a slight hiss. "...you do realize that animals are not allowed anywhere on campus?" she asked, ignoring his blatant ignorance of her earlier statement. "Suzuya-kun, I would appreciate it if you would follow the rules, otherwise I will be forced to-"

"Meow!" the cat growled, baring it's fangs. Suzuya scratched it behind the ears, immediately calming it down. _'Oh, come on, So-chan~'_ he signed jovially, again ignoring respectful manners. It wasn't that he was trying to be disrespectful. Far from it, he liked Sona quite a lot, but he always referred to everyone by "-chan," it was just how he was. _'Can you really say no to this cute little mug?'_ He sat up as he gently picked up the black cat named Kuro-chan, holding it up. Sona and the cat looked back at each other, almost as if locked in a glaring contest. Sparks erupted between the two as they stared back intensely at each other, neither clearly willing to back down. Eventually, the girl pushed up her glasses, creating a glare in the lenses.

"...is the cat yours?"

 _'Nope,'_ Suzuya replied. _'I found Kuro-chan one day, and she's been hanging around with me ever since.'_ The mute grinned. _'She's a nice kitty~'_

Sona sighed, shaking her head. "In other words, she's a stray." Had she been looking more closely, she would have noticed the slight tension in the cat's eyes, as if reacting to the word 'stray.' "...very well." she conceded, making Suzuya's grin broaden. "I'll allow it, but only this one time."

 _'Thanks, So-chan!'_ Suzuya signed swiftly, clearly happy that his friend was able to stay with him at school, if only for a short while. _'I love you long time!'_

The Student Council President shook her head, slightly amused by his actions as she left the rooftop, entering back into the staircase leading to the fourth floor. The cat mewled as it laid atop Suzuya's chest, clearly enjoying itself while he rested on his back, his hands behind his head, enjoying the sun raining down on him and the nice breeze blowing through. "...you know, I'm not exactly a stray, considering I'm staying at your house, Rei-chan~."

Suzuya grinned down at Kuro-chan, swaying his hands. _'True, but your not exactly a house cat, are ya, Kuro-chan?'_ he asked, earning a grin in response. The black cat flicked it's tail, obviously happy with it's current predicament, and simply rested atop her owner, in a manner of speaking. Her form had also changed. Rather than a slender black feline, it was a beautiful, well-endowed woman with long, flowing black hair, wearing a loose, if not exposing black kimono with two black tails flicking back and forth from underneath the kimono. She was truly a beautiful, sexy woman, and she was certainly not afraid to show it off. Her eyes were golden, shimmering slightly with a faint slit as a pupil. Atop her head were two, triangular appendages that resembled cat ears.

"Touche, Rei-chan," the woman giggled, her tone mature and mischievous. "Though you're not exactly a normal person either." Suzuya merely grinned, and stared up at the azure blue sky. "Still, I do enjoy moments like these. No Devils after you, living with the boy who's been looking after you, despite knowing full who you are..." She sighed in content, nuzzling up against the crook of his neck. "This is the life..."

The mute smiled, grateful Kuro-chan felt that way. In truth, he wished this normal life would last for as long as possible, enjoying it as best as he could. He knew he wasn't normal. He's known it since the day his parents died in that accident. No matter what, though, he tried to live a normal life, a life that he could enjoy. He loved being at Kuoh, spending time with everyone. He liked playing with everyone, especially Kuro-chan. He had initially thought that she was just another cat, having found her on her side, lying in the middle of the road, clearly injured. Imagine his surprise when he took her to the vet, only to learn a few days later that her wounds, which should have taken at least two months to heal, had closed up in a matter of days. He knew right then she wasn't normal, but he still cared for her, having asked his mother if they could look after her. Imagine his surprise when a cat, which should have been opposed to being with new owners before warming up to them, had immediately taken a liking to him, spending most, if not all of her time with him whenever granted the opportunity. Kuro-chan, after being with them for a year, had decided to show her true form to him, and needless to say, he was torn between liking her cat form, which was so absolutely adorable and hugable that it should be a crime, or her true form, which was quite hard to look away from when she's showing off so much skin.

But... no matter how much he wished it, Suzuya knew this normalcy wouldn't last. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a few black clouds rolling in above them in strands. He sighed.

 _'...there's a storm coming.'_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Fly Away" by BACK-ON

* * *

 ** _Saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo wokoete_**

 ** _Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho e_**

 ** _Flyaway_** ** _(Mukai kaze datte deka I kabe datte oikaze matotte_** ** _Mezasu basho e)_**

 ** _Kimi ga soba ni iru kara_**

 ** _I held your hand 'cuz you said_**

 ** _Take you to the shining place from a maze_**

 ** _Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka_**

 ** _Kute mitsu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute_**

 ** _Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida_**

 ** _Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridori no hana wo sakashiteku_**

 ** _Tsuyo ga ri no naifu wo furimawashite_**

 ** _Kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de saken deta_**

 ** _Saa ryoute hiroge ano kumo wokoete_**

 ** _Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho e_**

 ** _Flyaway_** ** _(Mukai kaze datte deka I kabe datte oikaze matotte_** ** _Mezasu basho e)_**

 ** _Kimi ga soba ni iru kara_**

 ** _Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi wa azayaka ni saite_**

 ** _It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau_**

 ** _Tomoru koto naku sekai wa mawaru fuukei_**

 ** _My clock has begun to work again_**

 ** _Kimi ga sotto te te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naku e_**

 ** _Itsuwari no nai ashita mitsuketakute_**

 ** _Zenryoku de habataite_**

 ** _Kagayaku kimi no moto e_**

 ** _Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate e_**

 ** _Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni_**

 ** _Flyaway_** ** _(Mukai kaze datte deka I kabe datte oikaze matotte_** ** _Mezasu basho e)_**

 ** _Boku ga soba iru kara_**

 ** _Tsuyo ga ri no naifu wo furimawashite_**

 ** _Kizutsukete kizutsuite kurayami de saken deta_**


End file.
